Y que esto sea una canción
by zoeldwina
Summary: Hubo una vez un poema que relataba una historia triste y jamás contada. Puede que haya sido real o puede que la imaginación de un bardo la haya inventado. No obstante, los acordes de su laúd relatan la amargura que sólo el recuerdo se encarga de mantener.
1. La niña de la sorpresa

**Hola!** después de mucho tiempo regreso con otro fic para complementar los NaLu xD.

bueno, tengo varios escritos en este tiempo y "Te extraño" me demoraré un poco porque no encuentro la canción para el este :c, quien puede, sería feliz que me digan alguna para escribir xD.

y sin más, espero que les guste el nuevo fic del corte épico.

BYE CUÍDENSE!

PD: vuelvo con los NaruHina y con otros NaLu xD.

* * *

**Y que esto sea una canción **

-¡Eh, bardo! ¡Toca otra canción!

El bardo, un hombre maduro y encantador, le sonrió a la reina.

-¡Como tú quieras, mi señora!

Y muchas peticiones se alzaron a la vez.

-¿Qué tal el de la bruja Morgana? (Pidió un caballero)

-¡No, no! ¡El del rey Corazón de León es el mejor! (Un escudero llenaba otra jarra de cerveza) nada mejor que una historia de batallas

-¡Qué horrible! (Una doncella se llevó las manos a sus mejillas, con un gesto de asco) ¡Con esta luna tan bella quieren sangre y muerte! ¿Por qué no la de la princesa que se convierte en cisne? O ¿una en que un príncipe despertó a una dama después de cien años?

-¡Qué va! (Un rey vecino bufó) ¡La que sea sino me atragantaré con esta pierna de cordero!

Muchas risas se oyeron.

La reina Sophia, una adolescente de no más de dieciséis años, se aburría. Se había quedado viuda después de dos años de casada con un viejo conde y ya sufría los estragos de su inmadurez de púber. Se levantó, poniendo ambas manos en la mesa.

Todos callaron.

-¡Caballeros! (La reina habló, molesta) ¡Sabemos que el gran bardo Loki nos satisfará de una gran historia de espadas! Como también sé que (Sonrió de lado) la historia tendrá romance y desamores para las damas (Las doncellas cotillearon). ¡Mejor dejémosla al mismo trovador que ha honrado este banquete con su presencia! ¡Habla, Loki! Queremos lo mejor de tus versos

Como una orden, el bardo hizo una honda reverencia y dedicó unas miraditas a las damas que se sonrojaron. Cogió su laúd y dijo:

-¡Bellas damas y nobles señores! Pude ver que sus gustos son variados y dispares. No obstante, tengo el agrado de contarles una historia que cumple sus deseos… nadie más que yo conoce de su existencia y puedo decir que fue real y triste a la vez, como las grandes historias que el recuerdo se encarga de mantener

-¿Y qué historia es? (Sophia apoyó su rostro en sus manos, maravillada)

El bardo le guiñó un ojo a la soberana.

-Es una tragedia o puede que un nuevo comienzo, como quieran verle… (Loki cerró sus ojos) la historia de un amor imposible, un amor arraigado en la tristeza y en la sangre del dolor. Es la historia de un despiadado dragón que robó el corazón de la más dulce y bella de las princesas… es la historia de un adiós

Captó la atención de todos los presentes. Satisfecho, afinó su laúd y recitó:

"_Nacida de la estrella del amanecer_

_la princesa que unió la muerte en su ser_

_en una promesa que debían cumplir_

_para que ella viese vida en su venir."_

"_A un temible dragón se la encomendaron_

_bajo la gran sombra oscura del ocaso_

_en la ciega fe que sólo un ser más fuerte_

_concluyese este resguardo para siempre."_

Hizo una pausa. Sabía que ahora debía de usar de toda su imaginación y más metáforas para que la reina no lo mandase a azotar de aburrido… tenía la atención de todos aún y un error sería fatal.

Quizás, por eso, divagó en sus recuerdos de hace diez años...

Abrió sus ojos y siguió narrando.

**La niña de la sorpresa**

Aquella mañana había sido lúgubre, fría, sin un sol que alumbrase al ceniciento reino. Algunos curiosos se amontonaron bajo una prudente distancia para ver la comitiva que pasaba lenta y silente, que, aunque llevasen el rojo y el dorado en sus uniformes, parecían sombras con caretas de abatimiento y congoja.

Y la plebe, ignorante del mundo noble, veía un espectáculo inusual más que un séquito de velorio. Y esto era porque muy pocas veces el duque Jude Heartphilia bajaba de su palacio con un carruaje y seis de sus mejores caballeros en sus mejores galas. A un lado de él, iba el príncipe del reino Celestia que hacía dos semanas se había alojado como huésped especial en su corte, futuro esposo de la princesa.

Avanzaban abstraídos de los pares de ojos que observaban cada paso que daban hasta que penetraron en la gran muralla de piedra y se introdujeron en el bosque.

Cuando se hubieron ido, los campesinos volvieron a sus faenas. No obstante, los niños que como avecillas revoloteaban y piaban sin parar, gritaron y clamaron ante sus padres y amiguitos que la princesa los iba salvar del cruel dragón que desde la primavera pasada había quemado muchas siembras y cosechas y las casas del señor Gwend y de la viuda Crizas, la loca. Los adultos, que sólo tenían memoria para los cultivos, rápidamente habían olvidado los ataques del dragón pues estos eran de noche o cuando estaban trabajando. Así que se acostumbraron a pensar que eran por culpa de un pirómano o de bandidos, en vez de una mítica bestia que serviría para escarmentar a los críos.

Pero con el correr de los días, lo que había sido un mero mito, se transformaba poco a poco en miedo al no poder dejar en la imaginación los rugidos y los ruidos de aleteos cada vez que despuntaba la luna. Y fue así que, poco después que el duque con su séquito se marchase, una gran y gruesa sombra pasó como una flecha sobre sus cabezas, ocultando por unos momentos al sol que se había asomado tímido por unos instantes. Asustadísimos, se ocultaron en sus casas y rezaron para que todo fuese mentira, pidiendo que el duque hiciera algo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Habían llegado a una cueva muy grande en los que cómodamente hubieran podido pasar todos si lo hubiesen querido. Esta se erguía como un gran tajo en la montaña y la luz del día no era capaz de mostrar un fondo evidente en esa oscuridad que inspiraba terror al más valiente.

El duque bajó de su caballo y se arrodilló frente de la boca de la cueva.

-¡Dragón! (Gritó) ¡Hemos traído lo que nos pedías! ¡Por favor, cumple tu parte del trato!

_-¿Parte del trato, decís?_

Algo gigante pasó volando sobre ellos y se plantó delante del duque. Abrió sus fauces y extendió sus alas membranosas. Emitió un sonoro rugido que les hizo taparse los oídos.

Era el dragón.

-_Os he estado observando… _(Volvió a hablar el dragón telepáticamente a todos) _y sé que vosotros traéis algo entre manos _(Miró fijamente al señor Jude) _¿Cómo queréis que os crea si lo que pedí fue vuestra querida mortal? ¿Pretendéis atacarme en plena noche? ¿Destrozando mi corazón? ¿Queréis llenar de paja y prenderle fuego para quemarme…? Tontos mortales, pequeñas ratas que no sabéis libraros de sus propios pesares_

-No, dragón (El duque se sentía nervioso pero no dejó su sangre fría como todo señor de su alto rango). Hemos confiado ciegamente en ti y con todo el dolor de mi corazón te he traído a mi hija, como tú lo has pedido. Si tu benevolencia es infinita, deja que un día vuelva con nosotros

-_¿A cambio de qué? _(El dragón achicó sus ojos negros en dos rendijas)

-De lo que… tú pidas. Podríamos dejarte comida y otras cosas que desees. Pero ¡Devuélvenos a nuestra princesa!

La duquesa Layla Heartphilia había salido del carruaje y se postraba ahora delante del dragón, a un lado de su marido.

El dragón se acercó a la duquesa y exclamó:

_-¡No me echéis la culpa a mí, Layla de Heartphilia! Es a vuestro marido a quien debéis pediros las cuentas. Él mismo me había prometido lo que había dejado en casa, lo que no sabía y no se esperaba de cuando llegara a su hogar y ora se arrepiente y sólo su orgullo y el miedo lo ha conllevado a saldar su juramento _

-Es nuestra única hija… (Layla estaba al borde de las lágrimas) ¡Pide lo que quieras pero no a ella!

-_Ya es demasiado tarde… ella será mi mujer como habíamos convenido. Si os negáis o hacéis algo en el último momento, vuestro reino caerá en los peores infortunios del fuego, del hambre y de las cenizas. Perecerán cada uno de vosotros en el peor de los infiernos. Pensadlo bien ahora… o ella o todos vosotros _

-¡Pero!

-Basta, mujer (Su esposo la tomó de los hombros). No podemos hacer nada

La puertecilla del carruaje se abrió lentamente. Un paso y luego otro dejaron a la vista a la bellísima princesa que llevaba el mejor de sus vestidos. Como una gran llama roja refulgió ante los ojos del dragón. No miró a nadie, ni siquiera a su prometido. Comprendía que si desviaba la vista de su destino sufriría muchísimo más de lo que después sufriría. Respiró hondo y habló lo más digna que podía:

-¡Estoy aquí, dragón! ¡Deja que se vallan en paz!

El dragón sonrió, dejando ver sus colmillos:

-_Idos ya _

-¡NO, LUCY!

Pero el duque fue más fuerte y arrastró a su esposa que caía destrozada. La dejó en el carruaje y dio la orden para partir.

"Espero que esto haya sido lo mejor…" pensó Jude "Tú entiendes que es lo que le ocurrirá a mi reino"

_-Lo sé _(El dragón le contestó a sus pensamientos), _empero, es lo mejor_

Se fueron sin regresar jamás.

En cuanto al dragón, levantó un ala y dijo:

-_Pasad, princesa. Esta es mi morada y se convertirá en vuestra una vez que entres. Dile adiós a tu pasado y acógete como mi mujer. Si te marchas o vas a un lugar sin mi consentimiento, será tu pueblo el que perecerá tus errores. Una vez que entres, estarás a salvo_

-¿A salvo de qué? (Lucy lo enfrentó) Eres tú mi perdición y mi peor castigo. Me sacrifico para mi pueblo no para tu deleite

-_Eres… ah… ya entenderás _

El dragón pasó a gatas a la cueva, como un murciélago.

La princesa esperó hasta que la cola desapareció en la oscuridad. Tomó aliento y un último valor y entró a paso firme, con orgullo.

Unos fuegos fatuos fueron guiándole en el camino, encendiéndose a medida que avanzaba. Llegó, finalmente, a una gran caverna circular en donde estaba el dragón. Permaneció callada.

El dragón agitó sus alas y emitió un rugido. Una luz roja lo envolvió y fue empequeñeciéndole hasta que desapareció, dejando la instancia a oscuras.

Y al centro, un fuego emergió alumbrando la cara de un sonriente muchacho.

-¡Gracias por entrar! Pensaba que no lo harías. Sé que da miedo eso lo del dragón y…

Una bofetada lo detuvo en seco. El fuego se apagó.

-¡Quién eres! (Se oyó en la oscuridad) ¡Dónde está el dragón! Dímelo o sino…

El fuego fue encendido otra vez y el muchacho ya no estaba sonriente.

-Yo soy el dragón (Le contestó con seriedad) y tú eres Lucy Heartphilia, princesa heredera del reino de Fiore y prometida a Loki de Celestia, tus padres son Jude y Layla Heartphilia, y tus amigas son Erza Scarlet y Levy McGarden, condesas de los feudos de tu padre. Sé de ti y te aconsejo que no me obligues a hacer lo que después podrías a arrepentirte (El fuego se volvió más rojo y centelleante). Procura controlarte

Lucy mordió sus labios.

-Perdón (Escupió ella con orgullo)

La oscuridad se hizo otra vez.

-Este lugar es muy oscuro, ¿no crees?

Lucy no contestó.

De pronto, un fuerte estallido le hizo cubrirse la cabeza con las manos. La luz barrió a la oscuridad y la cegó. Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos… no pudo creer en lo que veía.

Aquel muchacho que rápidamente le había desagradado, destruía los últimos pedazos de roca que caían del cielo. Llevaba sus puños encendidos en llamas, saltando y esquivando a las rocas con una velocidad increíble. Un último golpe y el polvillo de las rocas se esparcieron con una fulgurante luz del atardecer.

Lucy estornudó.

-¡Ya está! (Dijo él una vez que estuvo en tierra firme) ¡Tenemos una gran luz!

-¿¡Pero qué te pasa?! (Lucy estaba enojadísima) ¿Acaso no has pensado en la lluvia? ¿En la nieve? ¿En el frío que habrá después…? ¡Estás loco!

-Al menos tienes luz…

-¿¡No pudiste pensar en una mejor forma de tener luz!? ¡Eres un idiota!

El muchacho, bañado por toda la luz, ensombreció su mirada. Estaba serio y puede que un poco triste.

Lucy se arrepintió de lo que había dicho.

-Lo siento… (Dijo con sinceridad) una esposa no debe dirigirse así con su marido

Las palabras hicieron que él levantase su rostro, sorprendido.

-¿Esposa? (Expresó él) Nunca pondría mi vida a la merced de una mujer… son tan cambiantes…

-¿QUÉ?

-Eso, prefiero ser libre y sin ataduras

Lucy apretó sus puños.

-Acabas de decir que yo tenía que ser tu mujer…

-Sí, pero no una esposa ¿Acaso no sabes diferenciar?

-En mi reino, en los otros, y en toda la sociedad… ser "mujer" de un hombre es ser su esposa (Lucy frunció sus labios) ¿O me dirás que el gran dragón no sabe vincular?

Él se acercó peligrosamente.

-La verdad… (Le susurró) "mujer" es algo más que un ser para dejar descendencia o para ser el síndico de tus pertenencias… "mujer", para mí, es una amiga que te acompaña y te apoyará cuando más lo necesitas (La miró a los ojos). Yo quería una mujer que estuviese conmigo como una amiga, no como una esposa. Si tú pensabas en otra cosa…

Ella se sonrojó.

-¡No! (Le gritó, empujándolo) ¡No pensaba en nada!

Lucy sintió que sus ojos la observaban curiosos. Se sentía incómoda, furiosa y avergonzada a la vez. Los sucesos que la habían conllevado a este "dragón" parecían erigirse antes de su propio nacimiento, y hasta el momento lo había sabido aceptar. Pero si él quería una amiga y no una dichosa esposa ¿para qué tanto revuelo? La había separado de su familia, sus amigos, su mundo, su todo ¿y era para no sentirse solo?

Debía haber algo más.

Pero en los infinitos ojos de él no pudo descifrar nada.

La suave brisa del anochecer la hicieron tiritar y abrazarse así misma para tener calor. Sólo había venido con su vestido favorito y con unas pocas cosas para sentirse mejor en un bolsito que su madre le había dado.

Con todo el jaleo se le había olvidado todo…

-¿Tienes frío?

Era una pregunta obvia.

-Ya veré como me las arregló… (Le contestó la princesa) no te preocupes

Y puede que le haya hecho caso o puede que no, lo que sí fue es que él dio un gran salto y se impulsó por las murallas de la caverna. Llegó al agujero que él mismo creó y se introdujo al exterior.

Sola, Lucy se acomodó con las pocas rocas que lograron sobrevivir de la polvareda y sacó un libro de poemas de su bolsito. Abrió una página al azar y leyó un poema. El poema era de un romance que duraba bastantes páginas y se lo sabía de memoria: Trataba sobre un brujo que se había enamorado de una hechicera que sólo quería ser madre, y cual cruel era la realidad porque ambos eran estériles. Terminó el poema y le seguía otro continuando la historia de aquellos amantes, de cómo no podían estar juntos por la indecisión de él y por la obsesión de ella a pesar del gran amor que se sentían. Él huía y reposaba en los pechos de otras mujeres y ella buscaba consuelo en los brazos de otros hombres. Finalmente, una niña de otro vientre los une y los separa de igual manera pero ya no es por ellos, sino que, por el mismo augurio de la niña que los unía a los tres y el infortunio de las guerras y el poder. El poema terminaba allí y luego seguían otros más picarescos. Lucy cerró el libro.

Se había traído ese libro de los tantos otros que tenía porque la historia del brujo y de la hechicera siempre le había llamado la atención. Allí, el autor Jaskier, los describía como si fuese una historia real y fantástica a la vez. Y por sobre todo, cómo se podían unir el destino de las personas con el niño de la sorpresa.

Sonrió.

Ella también era un niño de la sorpresa.

Era una extraña casualidad que jamás se la había pasado por su imaginación y muchas veces había fantaseado con las historias de Jaskier, y por sobre todo, la del brujo y de la hechicera. Y puede que haya sido por el hecho de que a sus diecisiete años ningún hombre le había pedido la mano. Su padre había sido reacio ante cualquier mención del matrimonio y su madre, que veía su tristeza, había ideado en secreto una boda que debió haber sido el mes próximo… cuando lo supo el duque Jude, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar a su yerno porque aquel era el heredero de Celestia, un reino rico por su directa salida al mar y al contacto de los reinos moros del oeste. Es decir, un impulso directo al crecimiento y una alianza irrompible. Y justo en los últimos años, la paz entre ambos reinos se estaba tambaleando.

O sea, el momento justo de casar a su primogénita.

Pero lo que no sabía Layla y lo que tampoco sabía la misma Lucy, es que su padre la había prometido a un dragón y es por esto que no debía entregarse a un hombre aún. Cuando la princesita cumpliese los diecisiete, el dragón la reclamaría como su mujer y Jude no podría negársele.

La boda y toda su vida quedaron estancadas.

Lucy no sabía más detalles ni tampoco el porqué de la promesa del duque con un dragón, pero era esa la razón por la cual no podría unirse con Loki. Eso lo había entristecido. Conocía a Loki como la palma de su mano y sabía que él sería un buen esposo para con ella. Se habían conocido de pequeños y hasta casi podía decir que sentía algo más que una amistad por él.

Y ahora estaba en una caverna muerta de frío…

El sol se había ido y el boquete de la caverna sólo recibió la luz de una tímida luna. Se apretujó en la roca y se hizo un ovillo, intentando retener el calor.

Lloró.

No podía retener las lágrimas ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y se perdían en sus recuerdos, en sus momentos de felicidad. Estaba sola y su madre no vendría a consolarla, ni siquiera tenía los consejos de sus amigas. Su prometido estaba muy lejos para rescatarla y… tampoco podía escapar.

Lloró muchísimo más.

Unos ruidos la alertaron y se enjugó las rebeldes lágrimas con la manga de su vestido.

-¡Conseguí unas buenas lanas! ¿Quieres verlas?

Oyó que algo muy grande y suave caía en la tierra.

Lucy cerró sus ojos y fingió dormir.

Rápidamente una luz se encendió y el calor de una fogata la acarició.

-Veo que… te has dormido (Oyó que él suspiraba). Lamento todo esto, debe ser difícil dejar toda tu vida de un momento para otro… pero era lo mejor, algún día lo entenderás

Sintió que algo esponjoso y suave la cubría como una gruesa manta.

Entreabrió sus ojos y lo vio cerca de la fogata, tirándole ramitas para que siguiera alumbrando y calentando. Ensartó unos pescados en unas ramitas más duras y rectas y las doró en el fuego. Pronto un delicioso olor a pescado la invadió.

Disimuladamente abrió más sus ojos percatándose de que él ya no estaba allí…

-¡Veo que despertaste justo para comer!

Tenerlo tan cerca y de la nada la sobresaltó.

-Yo n-no tengo hambre (Soltó Lucy, nerviosa). Gracias de todas formas

Pero sus tripas decían todo lo contrario.

El chico dragón le tendió un pescado.

Por un momento sintió flaquear su orgullo… él estaba siendo bueno con ella, de hecho, bastante mejor de lo que había pensado. No obstante, por su culpa ella estaba en esas condiciones, aislada de todo lo que conocía y sería… no podía aceptarlo y ser su a_miga_ como si nada.

Ignoró el pescado.

Él siguió ofreciéndoselo.

Siguió ignorándolo.

-Si estás enojada porque me demoré…

-¡No! (Lucy explotó) ¡No estoy enojada ni nada! ¡Déjame tranquila!

Él no se apartó.

-Es que no sabía qué es lo que comen las princesas (Insistió), y pensé que después me lo dirías

-Si cojo ese pescado… ¿me dejarás tranquila?

Él se lo acercó más.

Ella se lo aceptó y lo probó, resignada. Tuvo que reconocer que estaba bueno y que tenía hambre, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

-¿Ves? No podías negarlo

Lucy bufó.

-Me lo comí para que me dejarás en paz

-Aun así lo encontraste bueno (Ella se sorprendió). Y si aún quieres más, saca algunos de los que están listos. No quiero que te mueras de hambre

"¿Cómo…?" pensó ella "¿Cómo pudo saber? ¿Será como ese dragón dorado de los poemas de Jaskier?"

-¡No seas tonta! (El chico dragón rio a carcajadas) ¡Mis escamas son rojas no amarillas!

Lucy no cupo en su expectación.

-¡Lees mis pensamientos! (Gritó)

-Sí… no es mi culpa si los gritas tan fuerte

Se sonrojó.

-¡Aléjate chico dragón de mí!

Lo empujó y se escondió en la lana.

-No te sientas sola, Lucy. Estoy contigo

-¡Dije que basta!

Sin embargo, él se acomodó a un lado y miró al boquete del techo, buscando una estrella en toda esa inmensidad.

-¿Sabías que hay una estrella por cada ser que nace? (Ella no le respondió) Yo no sé si la mía seguirá brillando… puede que aún siga allí, perdida en toda esa inmensidad o puede que ya sea de otro. Me gustaría verla otra vez (Suspiró), pero ni mis alas son capaces de rozar el infinito cielo

Lucy bajó un poco la lana y le miró de reojo.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? (Le preguntó ella)

-Porque hice una promesa

-¿Promesa? Fue mi padre quién me prometió a ti

-Y yo le prometí que te cuidaría a pesar de que me odies

-…

-¡Mira! ¡Una estrella a brillado! Puede que sea la tuya

Lucy miró donde le señalaba y una estrella fugaz pasó surcando en el manto de destellos. Su estela dorada refulgía como un velo que resplandeció en su mirada.

-Es… hermosa

-Cada año pasa, es la más bella que he visto

-¿Y sabes cómo se llama?

-Intentar decir el nombre real de cada ser es intentar hablar el lenguaje del viento, de la tierra, del mar y del sol y la luna

-¿No la sabes?

-No, pero podrías tú buscarle un nombre. Es tu estrella después de todo

La princesa meditó unos momentos.

-Minargh…

-¿Estrella? Es un nombre muy original

-¡No! Lo acabo de inventar

-Mi´nár-ght significa estrella en un idioma muy antiguo

-Pero no Mi´ná… o como se diga, es Minargh

-Vale, vale (Él sonrió). Minargh es un bello nombre

Minargh siguió su camino.

-Chico dragón…

-Yo no me llamo así

Su afable y burlón tono cambió a uno más duro.

Lucy se percató que en todas esas horas ella no sabía su nombre.

-Tú sabes todo de mí y yo no sé de ti (Dijo ella). Para mí sólo eras el cruel dragón que destruiría a mi reino

-¿Y qué soy ahora?

-Un extraño chico dragón

-… eso no me alaga

Ella río.

Sonrieron.

-Yo soy Lucy

-Me gusta más Luce

-Está bien, dime Luce

-Y yo soy Natsu

-Pero me gusta más chico dragón

-No, Natsu

-Es un gusto y un disgusto conocerte, chico dragón Natsu

Ella contempló sus ojos oscuros. Un sopor se fue apoderando de su cuerpo hasta caer profundamente dormida en el hombro de Natsu. Él la abrazo y la trajo más así, tapándola más con la lana.

_-Gracias por aceptarme_ y _ser mi amiga _(Le dijo en sueños)_. Espero que nunca pases por lo que tuve que pasar yo… Descansa_


	2. Un juramento inquebrantable

Ola! despuéeees de muuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo vuelvo c:

Como ahora estoy en la u debo estar más pendiente de mis tareas y esas cosas, por tanto, me costará actualizar los caps.

Pero eso no quita que los abandone -que quede claro cx- es sólo que mi cerebro a veces está tan estrujado que no quiere pensar más a pesar que ya les tengo el final a todas mis historias xD.

Sin más, espero que les guste como manejo el NaLu aquí c:.

**Cuidaos, Bye!**

**PD:** Lamento si hay alguna falla ortográfica pues, este cap, lo terminé en un día xD.

* * *

-Me has dejado sin palabras, bardo

Loki guardó con delicadeza su laúd en su funda y miró con ojos soñadores a la condesa.

-¿Le fue grato mi cuento?

-Sí

-Me alegra oír eso

Estaban en un rincón apartado del resto de los invitados. Ya las estrellas estaban muy en lo alto de la noche y la luna se hallaba somnolienta a esas horas de la madrugada.

-Deseo que estés toda la semana que constituye esta fiesta. Me gustaría... saber el fin de tu historia

-Será un placer para mí conceder sus deseos, condesa

-Tus servicios serán bien pagados

-Jamás dudaría de su benevolencia

-Dime...

-¿Si?

-Esa historia ¿es triste?

-¡Mi querida condesa! Hay algo más que lágrimas y sonrisas en la vida

-¿Lo es?

Loki sonrió triste

-Para mí es un manto que cubre mi alma

-Pues, es triste

-¡Es una historia feliz! Sí... muy feliz

-¿Podrías cantarme algo antes que acabe la fiesta?

-Con gusto, dama

-No, sin tu laúd. Quiero oír tu voz

-Como desees

El bardo tosió un poco y susurró en el oído de la condesa:

"_Sonrisa silente y lágrima muda_

_la doncella no percibió la amargura_

_de quien fue apresado en cuerpo y en alma_

_por la maldición de las eras pasadas."_

"_Ni tampoco sospechaba de los males_

_que acaecieron de las consecuencias de antes..._

_Por remediar una lágrima de pena_

_se estableció una deuda, ninguna treta"_

De pronto, sus palabras tomaron alas que cobraron la imaginación de la soberana.

Sophia cerró sus ojos y escuchó.

* * *

**2. Un juramento inquebrantable de tres hombres**

Se levantó de su cama y se puso su bata de seda. Contempló unos momentos a su bella esposa que por fin había detenido sus lágrimas. Hacía ocho días que había cumplido su promesa y Layla lloraba cada día que le había arrebatado a su hija de sus brazos. Ella no sabía lo que él había tenido que hacer para que su primogénita pudiese vivir la vida que le correspondía... puede que ahora ella lo viera como un monstruo al haber pactado con un dragón. Pero era lo mejor... sí, lo mejor.

Cerró suavemente la puerta.

A apresurados pasos se introdujo en un pasillo y subió una escaleras que en cierto momento se transformaba en una de caracol. Llegó, finalmente, a una instancia circular con muchas ventanas que se abrían al exterior. Se apretujó más la bata y se asomó en una de las ventanas. Estaba en la torre del homenaje y desde su vista la ciudadela se veía oscura con algún que otro brillo en las sombras y el cielo estrellado dejaba ver un pequeño arco que brillaba opaco en la noche.

De cierta forma la luna lo apenaba más.

Oyó que algo había aterrizado en el techo de la torre.

El duque esperó pacientemente mientras las tejas de la torre crujían. Cuando por fin hubo silencio, Jude se asomó por la ventana y unos ojos negros brillaron en la inmensidad.

-¿Mi hija ha estado bien...?

Lo había susurrado pero sabía que el dragón lo oiría de todos modos.

Y en efecto, la criatura movió su cabeza y dejó sus ojos a la altura de los del duque. Le habló a su mente:

-_Es una humana insolente empero ha podido adaptarse a mis deseos_

_-_Veo que ella ha podido ser una buena mujer para ti...

-_Una mujer para mi hijo_

-... Igneel... hemos hablado de esto

-_Sabéis que él la está buscando. Bajo el amparo de mi hijo ha de poder vivir_

_-_¡Ella es mi única heredera! Debería...

-_¿Casarse con ese mequetrefe de corona? Él no será capaz de manejar la espada que corte el cuello a su verdugo... no seaís menor y pensad con madurez_

_-_Pero ¡Prometiste devolvérmela si podías cumplir tu venganza! Que ella... volvería a ser nuestra princesa

-_Después de todo, absurdo humano, fuisteis vos quién prometió tu hija a mi hijo, vos que le agradecistéis vuestra vida ¿Y me culpaís a mí? En el alba o en el ocaso el destino los haría de juntar... yo he sólo prevenido una de sus estúpidas peleas de hormigas_

_-_Me diste tu palabra

-_Palabra de cuidarla si sentía que se aproximaba y he cumplido. Si pasa el peligro y ella desea volver a su vida anterior. Adelante. No obstante, si quiere quedarse con mi hijo que así sea, pues. Ni vos ni yo nos impondremos porque ya no está en nuestro poder. Ella será mi responsabilidad hasta que pueda desgarrarle las entrañas a ese mal nacido. Después de aquello, sólo será de ellos_

Jude ladeó su rostro con amargura.

_-_He acatado cada una de tus palabras (El duque hablo con lentitud). He hecho todo lo que estaba en mi poder para el bien de mi hija y aún así no puedo comprender aquello que llamas destino... ella es mi hija y no merece esta vida ni eso que llamas destino...

-_Ni yo he de merecer este dolor que me carcome el corazón y nadie merece el dolor como una pasión_

Jude suspiró resignado.

-¿Ella está sola?

-_Mi hijo la cuida, puedo salir de su cuerpo cuando él duerme_

-Me temo que debo confiar en él... Algún día me gustaría conocer tu pasado

_-Cuando crea necesario, os lo diré_

-Avísame... cuando llegue el momento. Quisiera estar preparado

-_Disfruta tu vida, humano_

Después de decir esto, el dragón alzó el vuelo y su cuerpo fue tragado por la noche.

Jude cerró sus ojos y lloró las lágrimas que no había permitido que su esposa viera.

**OoOoozoeooOoo**

Despertó con la salida del alba.

Él la había acomodado en su regazo y la acunaba en sus sueños. Ella lo veía sin tener las ganas que la habían impulsado a alejarse desde un principio. Sencillamente lo miraba... intentaba descifrar ese secreto que su rostro tan risueño podía ocultar una vez que el sueño lo abrazaba. Un misterio que sólo se reducía en sus jadeos y lamentos que intentaba sofocar con una mueca que no lograba ser una sonrisa.

Las primeras noches no se había fijado, de hecho, la impresión de verse envuelta en un cálido cuerpo masculino la aturdía y la enrojecía a tal punto de empujarlo y alejarlo lo más fuerte que podía. Ella se daba cuenta que él despertaba pero que se mantenía distante, imaginándolo que se levantaba y que la escudriñaba con sus ojos en la oscuridad, unos ojos penetrantes que parecían penetrar en lo más hondo de su ser. No sabía cuánto tiempo él permanecía así... Sólo que al volver a despertar ya en la mañana, él la abrazaba férreamente otra vez haciendo que ella volviese a enrojecer y empujarlo cada vez más fuerte, gritando lo aprovechado que era él con ella.

Pero con el paso de los días no le quedó más remedio que acostumbrarse: por mucho que lo retase o lo empujase, él volvería a estar con ella y abrazarla con el vigor que tanto le caracterizaba.

Fue así que descubrió la otra cara misteriosa del chico dragón dormido...

Ahora estaba despierta y los primeros rayos de sol dejaban ver una lagrimilla que se perdía en su mejilla. Ella alzó su mano y quitó esa huella de dolor. Él abrió sus ojos y la miró fijamente. Ella vadió su mirada y se arrepintió de haberlo tocado. Él sonrió.

-¡Por fin no me empujas! (Una flamante sonrisa adornaba su rostro) ¿Lista para un nuevo día?

Ella calló.

Rápidamente su sonrisa fue cambiada por un gesto de inquietud. Él le tomó su rostro y le obligo a mirarlo con sutileza. Ella se sonrojó como el fuego.

-¿Sigues pensando que soy una bestia?

Las palabras le apuñalaron en su sorpresa, una a una acuchillaban su desconcierto, sintiendo que esa frase no tenía sentido pues ella...

-Nunca he pensado que eras una bestia...

Natsu dejó su rostro y de abrazarla. Se alejó un poco, apoyando un brazo en una pierna arrodillada mientras que el otro lo apoyaba en la tierra.

-No me mientas, puedo leer tus pensamientos ¿Lo recuerdas?

Lucy veía el perfil de él que se recortaba en la luz que salía del hueco del techo de la cueva. Natsu ya no le miraba a los ojos y perdía su mirada en el vacío.

-¿Por qué lloras todas las noches?

Ahora era él quien abría sus ojos con sorpresa y un dejo de pena se adornó en su rostro cuando volvieron a mirarse.

-Yo... (Natsu habló con lentitud) no quería que vieses eso... Creo que no necesitas... saberlo

Se levantó y le dio la espalda.

-¿Quién eres?

Él se quedó estático como si dudase. Finalmente, echó a andar y se perdió por los túneles de la cueva.

Lucy lo vio irse aún esperando una respuesta en vano. Se quedó mirando el boquete del techo que la luz alumbraba como un sol. En él, entraron una pareja de seres alados que se posaron en tierra. Lucy se refregó los ojos y parpadeó varias veces para al fin comprender que esos seres eran gatos con alas que se erguían en dos pies como si fuesen personas.

-¡Oh! ¡Ella debe ser Lucy!

-¡Cállate, le asustarás!

-Pero...

-Señorita Lucy

Asustada, la princesa posó su atención en la gatita blanca que la llamaba, en cuanto al otro de grandes ojos, hacía un puchero de penita. La gata se acercó a ella y extendió una pata a Lucy.

-Soy Charle (Le dijo con seriedad la minina albina) y él (hizo un gesto despectivo señalando a su compañero de color azul) es Happy. Hemos venido para saber si todo ha estado bien

-¿Bien? (Lucy pudo sacar la voz) A pesar de como se han dado las cosas... creo que sí

Le estrechó la pata con su mano.

Charle se acercó a ella y la analizó con la mirada para luego decir:

-Happy (El gato alzó sus orejas atento), ve a buscar a Natsu. Yo debo hablar con ella

El gato extendió sus alas y le gritó ya en el aire:

-¡Aye, sir!

Cuando estuvieron solas, Charle se sentó sobre sus piernas y sacudió un poco su vestido rosado.

-Disculpa... (Lucy buscaba las palabras) ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?

Charle la contempló otra vez y sonrió.

-Veo que no sabes nada (Afirmó la gata). Llevas un tiempo aquí y puede que Natsu halla querido que te quedaras ocultándote varias cosas. Eres muy importante para él y no quería que te alejaras

Y Lucy ya no aguantó más.

-¿Por qué...? (La princesa reprimió sus lágrimas) ¿Por qué me ha quitado todo si él me quería a su lado? Yo no lo entiendo... ni siquiera entiendo su actitud (Susurró). Llevo nueve días aquí y cada vez que despierto y lo veo junto a mí, abrazándome, sólo pienso en como será mi futuro con un hombre que no conozco y que se transforma en un dragón y que me quitó todo ¿Y para qué? ¿Para que sea su amiga? ¡Yo ya amaba a alguien! (Las lágrimas afloraron con viveza) Él... él es un egoísta y sólo piensa en sí mismo a pesar que ha hecho de todo para agradarme pero no puedo, no puedo aceptarlo. Él es una...

"_¿Sigues pensando que soy una bestia?"_

Lucy abrió fuerte sus ojos ante el recuerdo: Esas palabras... él se las había dicho en la mañana... él sabía que ella pensaba así de él. Se entristeció más y se maldijo internamente. Para ella, él era un egoísta, cierto, pero no una bestia.

-Natsu es terco (La gata habló amable) pero no es el malo que tú piensas. Le recuerdas mucho a alguien y es por eso que quiere ser lo más importante para ti para que nadie te haga daño. Si estás con Natsu, _él_ no te encontrará jamás

Lucy seguía confundida.

-¿Quién es Natsu?

Charle le sonrió más, complacida.

-Un muchacho maldecido hace muchos siglos y que se ha convertido en tu guardian por desición propia. Sus vidas están unidas y su destino será complejo y lleno de sombras. Por favor, no lo defraudes

Diciendo esto, la gata se levantó y alzo el vuelo.

-¡Espera! (Le gritó Lucy) ¡Aún me debes decir más cosas!

-¡Tranquila (Le contestó Charle muy en lo alto) ¡Él sabrá decirte las cosas en su momento! ¡Adiós!

La vio irse por la inmensidad del cielo. Sola ya, el corazón de Lucy palpitaba enloquecido en su pecho mientras que el rubor acaloraba sus mejillas.

Para cuando él apareció con Happy, ella comprendía que muchas respuestas le fueron negadas y que era hora de que se las revelasen.

Puede que por esto se levantó y le pidió somlenme a Happy que se fuera. El gato le hizo caso con el ocaso en sus alas y cuando ya no había más ruido que el que de su corazón repleto de nervios, Lucy habló con seguridad:

-Cuéntame tu historia, chico dragón

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-Señor duque, me ha llegado una comitiva de mi padre: desea que regrese a Celestia

Jude dejó la pluma en el tintero y juntó sus manos sobre el escritorio.

-¿Has decidido partir, Loki?

-¡No, señor! (Loki tosió un poco) no... no, señor

-No podemos ir en contra de los designios de un dragón, lo sabes

-Pero él retiene a mi princesa, mi prometida, la mujer que iba a consagrar mi vida a sus deseos (Llevó una mano al pomo de su espada). Si fuera por mí, ya le habría rajado el corazón y jamás se la hubiese entregado como si fuera una res

El duque comprendió que lo llamaban cobarde.

-Puede que tengas la razón y ante tus ojos no seré más que viejo que ha perdido el coraje. Sé que eres fuerte y no dudo de ti, no obstante, mi hija está en el lugar donde debe estar.

-¡Por qué no vamos a rescatarla! ¡Ya ha pasado más de una semana!

-Cierra tu lengua y escúchame (El príncipe Loki calló, respetuoso). No podemos rescatar a Lucy porque la condenaríamos a algo peor, a su muerte segura. Se la he dado al dragón para que la cuidase de _él..._

-¿Él? ¿El duque Heartphilia le teme a un simple hombre? ¡Dígame dónde está para honrar su honor!

Estaba a punto de sacar su espada pero la sola mirada del duque lo detuvo. La guardó con impotencia.

-No es cualquier hombre (Jude cerró sus ojos). Es un brujo, un demonio, él único que nos pudo brindar el fruto de la vida pues nosotros no podíamos concebirlo. Gracias a él nació Lucy

Loki se sostuvo en la pared sin creer en lo que oía.

-¡¿Me quiere decir él es el padre de Lucy?!

-No... no me has entendido

Jude se levantó de su silla y contempló el gran campo verde que, desde las ventanas góticas de su despacho, podía ver. Por un momento creyó verlo repleto de llamas. Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de comenzar:

-Layla y yo nos conocimos y nos enamoramos jóvenes, habíamos sido prometidos desde la cuna y felices nos casamos un gran día de primavera. Toda nuestra vida, suponíamos, estaría llena de gracia. Pero a medida que pasaban los años y nuestro primogénito no venía, comenzó una severa crisis que nos alejó por completo. Sabía que Layla sufría un dolor de no poder darme un hijo y yo mandé a llamar a todos los sabios y curanderos que nos pudiese dar la fertilidad que carecíamos pero ninguno nos dio una solución. Cada vez mi esposa estaba peor y cayó en una severa pena que le impedía levantarse y mirarme a los ojos y fue entonces que apareció él

"Era un hombre sombrío, temible, emanaba una esencia que, si no fuera por mis órdenes, mis soldados hubiesen salido despavoridos. Solicitó mi presencia y por desesperación lo atendí. Me aclaró que era una persona capaz de dar vida a lo que había perecido y darle forma a lo que se había hecho polvo, que su poder no conocía límites. Me aseguró que podría darme el hijo que necesitaba a cambio de una condición."

"No precaví los costos y acepté su ayuda: me dio una pócima y una mandrágora para facilitar el parto y me dijo que mezclase gramos de mandrágora y gotas de la pócima en las comidas de Layla y mías, y que al cabo de dos meses, Layla estaría embarazada."

"Finalmente, me hizo prometerle que llegado el día, él reclamaría a mi primogénito como su alumno dándome, a cambio, más hijos para concebir."

"Acepté"

"Él desapareció y creí que jamás lo volvería a ver."

"Mi relación con Layla mejoró considerablemente. La pócima y la mandrágora nos dio mayor deseo y pasión, mejoraron el ánimo de Layla y me hicieron más feliz. Y un día me llegó un mensaje de guerra al servicio del rey y tuve que partir sin antes despedirme de mi esposa."

"En el camino de dos años conocí a un muchacho que me salvó la vida... y... sin saber cómo, me hizo prometerle lo primero que viese a llegar a mi hogar y que no me esperaba ver... el nacimiento de Lucy. Cuando caí en la cuenta de que mi hija estaba en manos de dos hombres desconocidos, el muchacho y el brujo se me aparecieron en sueños en una constante lucha. A medida que pasaban los años, el muchacho se transformaba en un dragón que lograba distraer el brujo y que luego volaba lo más alto que podía huyendo con una mujer de dorada melena en su lomo. De pronto la mujer saltaba y el brujo ganaba poder al dragón, bajándolo del cielo y aplastándolo en la tierra."

"Sin comprender mis sueños, subí a la torre del homenaje y vi al dragón de mis sueños... sus escamas rojas resplandecieron como rubíes y me explicó mi sueño... el caótico futuro de mi hija si no se la daba a él."

"Pasaron años así: él visitándome y yo rehuyéndele."

"Hasta que se acercaba la mayoría de edad de mi hija..."

"Te soy sincero: temía al dragón y temía al brujo pero lo que me hizo decidir por uno fue la llegada del muchacho que me salvó la vida... el muchacho que merecía a mi hija en destino me dio su palabra de que me la devolvería si es que ponía a mi Lucy en las garras del dragón... pues el brujo desaparecería con ella y la maldecería de la misma forma que le hizo al muchacho."

"Pero si se la daba al dragón, el brujo cobraría venganza con mi reino y si se la daba al brujo, mi hija se convertiría en la concubina del demonio..."

"Decidí al dragón y armarme de como sea la llegada del brujo."

-Tengo la ínfima esperanza que mi Lucy vuelva (Continuó el duque) y sé que con el dragón ella estará bien pues su esencia evitará que la encuentre el brujo pero... son mis tierras quienes perecerán por el bien de mi hija. Ve, vuelve a tu reino Loki y olvida a mi hija. Ya hallarás a otra que sea tu esposa

-Señor Jude (Loki lo desafió con una mirada llena de valentía), le juro que como sea traeré de vuelta a Lucy y mataré al brujo y al dragón, se la arrebataré de ese burdo muchacho y la reclamaré como mi esposa pues también usted me la prometió a mí. Ejerceré mi derecho lo quiera o no

-Tu juventud te hace decir necedades... si quieres, quédate pero yo ya te lo advertí

-Es mi palabra de honor

-Muchacho...

Loki sacó su espada y se arrodilló, posando el filo en sus palmas extendidas hacia el duque.

-Le presento mi espada y mi servicio, señor Jude Heartphilia, duque del ducado Magnolia y vasallo del rey de Fiore. Seré su más fiel siervo, milord

Jude se quedó callado.

Ahora tres hombres se desputaban el honor de su hija

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-Luce...

La princesa se cruzaba de brazos con cierto desafío que por su linaje había adquirido pero en el fondo se moría de miedo y de vergüenza. Para ella era vital saber, necesitaba respuestas. Se plantó delante de él y con todo su valor lo incitaba a hablar.

Natsu lo sabía... la conocía muy bien.

-No, no es necesario (Dijo al fin él). Ya es tarde, vete a dormir

Iba a darse la vuelta para irse pero ella lo retuvo de un brazo, obligándolo a quedarse. Ella le cogió su cara con titubeante fuerza y no tuvo más remedio que mirarla a los ojos.

-Dije que quería saber... (Le susurró ella)

-No soy tu sirviente (Le sonrió triste)

-No, eres... eres mi amigo

Natsu recibió su respuesta con tanta fuerza que le fue imposible no emocionarse en su interior. Apartó la mano de ella y ladeó su rostro para que ella no viese la felicidad que se había dibujado en su rostro pero una traicionera risa lo delató.

Lucy se enojó:

-¡Me puedes decir por qué te ríes!

Y la respuesta de él fue abrazarla y reír en su hombro, feliz.

Lucy hizo vanas fuerzas en sacárselo de encima. Finalmente, lo abrazó también.

-Gracias (Le susurró él)

Ella enrojecía.

-Pero no me has contestado...

-Algún día, te lo prometo

-Pero yo quería...

-Shhh... confía en mí

Ella posó su cabeza en el pecho de él, oyendo el latir de su pausado corazón. Cerró sus ojos disfrutando el calor.

-¿Regresaré a mi hogar?

-Si lo deseas

-¿Y por qué no puedo ir ahora? Mi madre me prometió darme lo que más quería...

-Es peligroso que vuelvas ahora pero dime ¿Qué deseas?

-Es un secreto

-Vale, vale. Entiendo tu juego

-Era para mi cumpleaños, pronto cumpliré los dieciocho

-Lo sé

-Y pronto me iba a casar

-Lo sé

-Lo amaba

-Lo sé

-O puede que no tanto

-Lo sé

Lucy se apretujó más en su pecho.

-Lamento haberte dicho bestia aún si era inderectamente

-...

-No era mi intención

-No te preocupes de eso

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?

-Para cuidarte

-¿De quién?

-Del maldito que quiere dañarte

Sus palabras se endurecieron a tal punto que asustó a Lucy.

La rubia calló un momento.

La noche se había establecido en el cielo y sólo el calor de él le decía que no estaba sola.

-Te traje algo (Le dijo Natsu de repente)

Lucy alzó su vista y vio los infinitos ojos de él.

-¿Qué cosa es?

-Si me acompañas lo podrás ver

-Guíame

Sonrieron.

Él le tomó la mano y ella no lo rechazó. La guió por los recovecos de la cueva hasta llegar a un hermoso lugar en donde la luna llena entraba limpiamente a una especie de fuente natural que estaba al centro de la amplia instancia. La fuente era bellísima: La naturaleza la había erigido en un montículo de piedras llenas de flores y de musgo, desde una abertura natural caía el agua que hacía pozas y charcos hermosos a la luz de la luna... las paredes de piedra reflejaban el brillo de las aguas convirtiendo el lugar en un haz mágico y sobrenatural.

-Esto es precioso

-Y aún falta más

Natsu le señaló una sinuosa mesa hecha de dos rocas gruesas y un maderón que los unía. Estaba rodeada de sillas de piedra y de madera. Sobre la mesa había un pequeño banquete: pancitos que humeaban de frescos, vino, cordero, ensaladas, postres, entre otras cosas más simples.

Lucy sonrió maravillada.

-¿Hiciste... todo esto por mí...?

Él encendió uno de sus dedos y prendió unas velas.

-Happy me ayudó un poco

-Gracias a ambos

Natsu le hizo un ademán para que se sentarán y a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, Natsu no sabía comer como las personas de alta sociedad: comía con las manos y tendía a hablar con la boca llena. A la princesa esto le hizo gracia y se reía bajito.

-¿Estás seguro que sólo los dos hicieron esto?

Él tenía justo una pata de cordero en su boca y qué cómicamente se cayó cuando ella le preguntó. Se limpió la boca con las manos y una traviesa faceta se plantó en su rostro:

-La verdad es que quien cocinó todo esto fue Wendy. Nosotros trajimos las cosas y armamos esto ¿Te gustó todo?

Lucy sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Podré conocer a todos tu amigos? (Lucy jugó con un tenedor en sus manos)

-Si te quedas ¡claro que sí!

-Está bien... chico dragón

-Soy Natsu

-¿Quién eres?

Él pensó unos momentos.

-Soy... ni yo mismo sé qué soy

-Mírame (Lucy tomó una de sus manos), eres mi amigo y eso es lo que importa

Ella veía la dicha de él cada vez que le llamaba "amigo" y eso también le hacía feliz. Comenzaba a quererlo como un gran hombre para ella. Un suave calorcillo volvió a sus mejillas y por primera vez le gustó.

-Ya es tarde, Luce

-¿Me seguirás abrazando por las noches?

-Si no quieres...

-Hazlo, por favor. Esto me es muy difícil

-Ven

Ella se acercó y él le entregó algo en las manos. Sorprendida, Lucy vio un collar de una luna menguante con una estrella en sus puntas que rápidamente Natsu se la puso en su cuello.

-No debiste haberte molestado

-Es que pensé que así dejarías de enojarte conmigo...

Pero no pudo seguir más, una sonrojada princesa lo abrazaba y le agradecía mentalmente todo lo que hacía por ella. Natsu leyó con avidez sus pensamientos y la estrechó más fuerte.

"Eres una gran amiga" pensó.


End file.
